Voluntad
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-Shot/AU] A veces no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero ahí estaba tratando de ganar su corazón…


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon No me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado y con algunos párrafos de la canción "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran. Esto está ubicado más o menos después de los acontecimientos de Digimon Tri. Insinuación de Taichi x Meiko. Es mi primer fanfic de Digimon. Contenido Universo Alterno._

 **Summary:** [ _One-Shot/AU_ ] _A veces no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero ahí estaba tratando de ganar su corazón…_

* * *

 **Voluntad**

* * *

 _~Cariño, toma mi mano…_

 _Sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre_

 _Veo mi futuro en tus ojos~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se conocieron aún mejor, aquella vez que pisaron el digimundo y al crecer se mantuvieron en contacto. Él se causaba la manía de saber lo que realmente sentía; cuando su relación con Meiko se complicaba un poco con la falta de comunicación llegando a momentos distantes entre la pareja, haciendo que se enfriara. Tai podrá sentirse apoyado por sus amigos que le daban el valor para que intentara recuperar a su chica, pero luego sus dudas e inseguridades comenzaron a jugarle en contra al sentir el apoyo emocional y afectivo hacia su buena amiga, _Tachikawa Mimi_. Con ella, actuaba de manera diferente. Podrá parecer algo neutro ante la simpática y alegre personalidad que posee su amiga cada vez que lo veía o cuando conversaban antes de ir a clases de alguna forma terminaba sonriendo para ella: esto no descartaba la idea de sentirse confundido sobre a quien se apuntaba sus sentimientos, _Meiko_ o _Mimi_ , tenía que elegir a alguna de las dos ¿no?

Por desgracia, Meiko se animó para terminar con él hace un mes. Esto más tarde lo afecto, dejándolo frustrado y enojado consigo mismo porque aún no puede reflexionar con claridad lo que realmente quería. Este dolor intangible pero se presentaba en causarle una presión en su pecho, lo alejaba de sus contactos. No quería que nadie lo moleste aunque con Agumon existía excepciones, no contestaba las llamadas que le dejaban pero si entrenaba constantemente para los partidos de futbol.

Los meses habían pasado hasta llegar a diciembre…Todo ese transcurso, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para meditar lo que más quería y sobre sus objetivos que esperaba conseguirlos algún día.

Era un día nublado con un clima fresco en la ciudad de Tokyo, por la caída de nieve de la noche del día anterior, haciendo que durante el mediodía las personas transitaran por las veredas con ropa muy abrigada. En el departamento de la familia Yagami, un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años caminaba por su habitación sosteniendo una toalla enredada desde la cintura para abajo y otra que utilizaba para secar su cabello húmedo. No prestaba atención a luz que brillaba en el teléfono de la casa, hasta que una tercera llamada entró para que escuchara la tierna voz de su amiga.

La voz de su madre como una contestadora capto su atención: _-Hola, está llamando a la casa de la familia Yagami. En este momento, no se encuentran por favor llame más tarde o deje su mensaje._

— _¡Ahg! No puede ser_ _—_ suspiró resignada después de escuchar a la contestadora — _¡Taichi, se puede saber ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?! Has estado desaparecido, últimamente…—_ su carácter se suavizaba a lo último, poniendo un tono más bajo y triste.

El muchacho se mantuvo distanciado del teléfono para oír la voz de Mimi, su mirada se suavizo hasta sonreír de lado, a pesar de que ambos han crecido, ella no cambio nada por lo que recuerda; desvió sus ojos por unos segundos para ver el marco de una fotografía donde se encontraban ellos, como siempre la chica le había sacado una foto inesperadamente pero lo que le importaba es que ambos salieron bien.

— _No respondes nuestras llamadas y me preocupa tu estado… ¿Te sucedió algo? Porque Meiko me ha estado evitando hace varios meses —_ dijo la joven, tratando de explicarse en la llamada — _Espero que estés bien. Los chicos se han despedido de mí, me iré de viaje a New York por unos días._

La llamada se colgó de golpe, este se apresuró para escuchar los otros dos mensajes de voz que le había dejado anteriormente. Recordó que hace días atrás los mensajes de voz de sus compañeros fueron eliminados accidentalmente de parte de su madre que toco el botón incorrecto: Tai después de recuperarse de aquella recaída sentimental y emocional, quería escuchar los mensajes de sus amigos. Fue complicado tratar de dialogar para explicar su larga ausencia en el grupo.

— _¿New York? —_ Repitió desconcertado — ¡No puede ser!

El teléfono estaba reproduciendo los mensajes de voz que había dejado Mimi con sus llamadas:

— _Taichi, no sé por cuanto tiempo me iré a New York. Todavía sigo discutiendo con mis padres respecto al traslado de academia, puede que regrese pero no creo que me quede como antes…Mensaje número uno escuchado._

— _Mensaje número dos…—_ la voz de la contestadora parecía tomar una pausa para reproducir el último mensaje — _¡Taichi! …Respóndeme, quiero verte, quiero ver a todos antes de irme…_

Yagami se adentró en su habitación para empezar a cambiarse; colocando unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca casi abotonada de forma completa: solo dejo dos espacios sin abotonar. Sus zapatillas son de color azul oscuro, no sus botines que usa para el entrenamiento de futbol. Cuando se estaba acercando hacia la puerta principal, esta se abrió por su hermana, Hikari. Ella entraba junto con Gatomon y Agumon, quienes estaban disfrazados con buzos que pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños; al parecer ellos llegaban de compras al supermercado, pero esto no descartaba que se hayan asombrado al ver a Tai corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, hermano? —preguntó siendo curiosa. Hikari deja la bolsa sobre la mesada de la cocina, su hermano mayor se puso nervioso al sentir la mirada de sus digimon.

Agumon se acercaba a su dueño para verlo frente a frente.

— _¿Tai?_

—No pasa nada, debo ir a ver a alguien —respondió, tratando de disimular su inquietud de no ver a su amiga — ¿Quieres venir, Agumon?

Su digimon asiente y es el primero en salir por la puerta, luego le sigue Taichi.

Tanto gatomon como Hikari se quedaron confundidas porque el joven no dijo donde iría exactamente, aunque sabe que cuando regrese a la casa podrá interrogarlo.

 **…**

— _Mimi, debemos abordar el avión —_ habló Palmon, quien se acomodaba su sombrero para ver a su joven dueña que caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de contactar a alguien.

Las personas comenzaron a entregar sus pasaportes junto con su boleto de vuelo, las azafatas eran gentiles y educadas en pedir los requisitos para que el pasajero pueda subir al avión y en tener su asiento reservado. Palmon mirada con incertidumbre a su alrededor, esto no hacía que se distanciara de Mimi por ningún segundo, porque se movía al mismo ritmo que su dueña.

—Taichi no contesta, se supone que esto sería un buen plan —bufó, se sentía desilusionada.

— ¿Plan? —repitió su digimon.

No recuerda que todo esto era parte de un plan, aunque debería haberlo sospechado cuando no vio su equipaje.

—Palmon, te lo dije tres veces —dijo Mimi sonriendo de lado, apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de su digimon — Quiero poner a prueba algo que me dijo Sora y Mei-Mei.

Esto se trataba de una prueba sobre la voluntad de Taichi, si ella mentía respecto a un " _último encuentro_ " podría descubrir un detalle en especial, que tanto ella como sus amigas estuvieron sospechando sobre los sentimientos del chico. Ella sentía curiosidad, porque también tenía algo que confesar respecto a su amistad y algo que debía decírselo en persona; podría haber inventado otra excusa pero quizás esto habrá causado alguna reacción en él.

Las azafatas seguían llamando a las personas que tenían ese vuelo a New York, tanto Mimi como Palmon quedaron inquietas porque buscaba con la mirada entre tanta multitud para reconocer a alguien familiar, sus intentos por encontrarlo cada vez era en vano y las llamadas que ella hacia no eran contestadas o respondía la contestadora con la voz de su chico.

Mimi suspira pesadamente para levantarse de su asiento, su digimon la seguiría.

— _¡Mimi! ¡No te vayas! —_ una voz masculina capta su atención.

— _¡Palmon, Mimi!_

El muchacho trataba de recuperar su aliento después de correr por todo el aeropuerto para encontrarla. Sin embargo, este no se daba cuenta que la joven lo veía inocentemente pero sin sacar su sonrisa comprensiva; cerró los ojos para suspirar de alivio, sintiendo como que se libera de una carga pesada pero no del todo. Agumon le hice una señal a Palmon para distanciarse un poco de sus dueños, solo para dejarlos que conversen un poco.

—Llegue justo, antes de que te vayas —dijo Taichi con optimismo, recuperando su compostura para mirarla a los ojos —Perdón que no conteste los mensajes.

El pasaba su mano izquierda hasta su nuca, estando apenado por su ausencia en el grupo.

—En este momento…Te estaría gritando, Taichi —comentó, ella se acercó un poco más —. Estoy feliz que al fin pueda verte de nuevo.

Ella sonríe comprensiva para rodearlo con sus brazos y el chico solo corresponde, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho y así oliera su rico perfume femenino.

— _Perdón…Mimi, sé que estuve ausente fue por…—_ le contaba.

La joven lo interrumpe tapándole con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Taichi se sorprende al ver como bloqueado a continuar con su disculpa.

—No es necesario explicarte, Sora y Hikari me explicaron todo…Hasta Mei-Mei.

Ambos no dejaban de hacer contacto visual de forma mutua, hasta que una sonrisa se ampliaba en sus rostros: Tai desvía su mirada por unos segundos para ver como las personas subían al avión con su equipaje. Él estaba tímido al igual que ella porque todo esto parecía ser nuevo: sobre todo por su amistad.

—Mimi…Sé que somos amigos —la voz de joven no se entendía mucho.

—Tai, déjame hablar a mi primero…

—N-No, necesito expresarlo.

Este respira profundo y exhala en el momento. Le toma de la mano para sentirse conforme, a pesar que su emblema es el valor también necesita el apoyo de alguien para tener confianza en sí mismo; a veces no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero ahí estaba tratando de ganar su corazón…

—Te amo, Tachikawa Mimi —dijo Yagami, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella sonríe, sus orbes cafés claros comenzaron a cristalizarse para abrazarlo con fuerza: así sentir su calor, segura en los brazos del chico que le gustaba desde que comenzó aquella aventura en el digimundo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que parecía agitado con solo confesarse.

Él se encarga de levantar el mentón de Mimi, para volver a mirarse: sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos para darle un tierno beso. Ellos fueron observados por Agumon y Palmon que se movilizaban entre tanta gente y tampoco se querían alejar mucho de sus dueños.

Mimi se distancio un poco de él. Mostrando su afecto, le acariciaba a la par de las mejillas coloradas de su chico futbolista y jugaba con su cabello que tanto le gustaba hacer para divertirse.

—También te amo, Yagami Taichi —se confesaba, besando de manera divertida y juguetona la punta de la nariz, hasta se ríe después de hacerlo ya que vio la expresión colorada de Taichi.

Él quería devolverle el beso pero ella lo interrumpe apoyando su dedo índice de forma divertida.

—Te mentí con el viaje, Taichi. No me voy a New York, tengo mucho porque hacer y muchas citas que compartir contigo…—se explicaba, tratando de contenerse su risa. Porque la cara del chico había cambiado a estupefacto —. Quería ver la inocencia de tu valor.

Este observa todo su alrededor para que nadie vea lo que iba realizar a continuación… Levanta a su chica como una carga para su hombro izquierdo y utilizaba el otro brazo para mantenerla agarrada.

— ¡Taichi, ya bájame!

—No, ahora es mi turno de divertirme.

Puede que no sea bueno con las palabras pero al momento de demostrarlo podría soltarse un poco más de lo habitual. Ambos tenían miedo de perder su amistad, aunque la decisión de llegar a este punto fue por voluntad mutua sin darse cuenta que compartían el mismo sentimiento.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Hace meses pensaba publicar en este fandom, y no tenía bien en claro sobre que pareja comenzaría a escribir. No puedo opinar mucho respecto a las parejas porque me gusta un poco de todo, eso sí, tanto Michi: Taichi x Mimi / Yamato x Mimi, como Taichi x Sora (de verdad le tenía fe, a esta pareja) pero solo opinare sobre otra cosa…No me sentí conforme con Meiko para Tai, no sé, no me convence del todo…Cuando vea de nuevo, puede que cambie de opinión. Con respecto al fanfic, es una idea que tenía en mente y sé que no está bien pegado al canon._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte. J.H ©_

* * *

 _PD: acepto criticas constructivas. Apenas estoy empezado en este fandom._


End file.
